Caleidoscopio
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: MorMor. Respiro. Inspiro. Las pupilas dilatadas, tanto que podrían estallar. Explosión de dentro hacia fuera. Nada de sangre, solo alegoría. Regalo de cumpleaños para Deadloss. ¡Muchas felicidades!


Miau. Aquí traigo el regalito de cumpleaños para _Deadloss, _que en realidad cumple mañana pero la gente está desatada colgándolos de antes y yo soy una culo veo, culo quiero, lo admito. Me encanta esta chica, en serio, es mi comida, algún día le devoraré el cerebro y me relameré los dedos gustosa. Por ahora me conformo con stalkearle el Tumblr en mis ratos libres y en acosarle por mensajes privados cuando mi tiempo me lo permite. Jerl.

Espero que te guste, dijiste que te gustaba cuando retorcían tus ideas y... bueno, básicamente he hecho eso. He cambiado el tiempo verbal de la frase, espero que no cuente demasiado D8 Era _"Tapó la boca con su mano pero el grito se derramó entre los dedos"_. No sé si me he arriesgado mucho, _peeeero_ que sepas que lo he hecho con todo mi coraçao pensando en ti y en impresionarte tocando el triángulo. Eres libre de mandarme a la mierda si no te gusta (_de verdad_)

(También he usado una frase de una canción/otra historia que tengo por ahí colgada de otro fandom, pero shhh, nadie sabe, nadie padece.)

Disfruta mucho de tu día y de tus regalitos, tanto físicos como virtuales :3 ¡Purr!

**Advertencias:** Se supone que en esta historia Moran y Moriarty tienen unos veinte años, que sea universo alterno o no está a elección de vuestro criterio. Concepto un poco retorcido, algo de sadismo, relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres, drojas, drojas everywhere y lenguaje vulgar en ciertos momentos.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Caleidoscopio**

Respiro. Inspiro. Las pupilas dilatadas, tanto que podrían estallar. Explosión de dentro hacia fuera. Nada de sangre, solo alegoría. La mente expandiéndose, él me está mirando, comprobando mi reacción. Examinándome como la cobaya que soy. Sonríe y desde mi ángulo parece el gato de Cheshire. Travieso, manipulador, siniestro. Cambia la aguja de la jeringuilla y extrae más heroína diluida. Se ata el brazo con una tira de goma arrancado del pantalón de un chándal. Me mira aún sin perder la sonrisa.

—La droga no quiebra las mentes, es la estupidez la que corrompe las personas. Esto nos hace eternos, rompe las paredes de nuestra cabeza, nos libera del mundo aparente. Las mejores ideas se tienen con la mente jodida. Querido, esto es mierda de la buena.

No me importa que tenga la razón o que esté soltando gilipolleces, estoy hablando con una de las mentes más brillantes de Gran Bretaña. Respiro. Inspiro. Ya no existen los bordes en mis ojos, todo se ve nublado. Estoy en una puta película de dibujos animados. Parpadeo a cámara lenta. Mis pestañas son mariposas y aletean. Puede sonar a eufemismo, o a una maldita cursilada, pero es cierto, puedo verlas. También puedo ver a Jim, cada célula de su cuerpo, cada lunar, lo veo todo. Todo a la vez. Todos sus poros de perfección, la carne de gallina, la vena hinchada del cuello mientras se inyecta su dosis de fantasía. Quiero lamer cada centímetro de su piel expuesta. Quiero morder y tirar de su piel. Arrancársela. Desfallecer con él en nuestro País de las Maravillas.

Compone una mueca de dolor mientras la sustancia corre por sus venas. Aprieta la jeringuilla, hundiéndola del todo. Alza la mirada con un suspiro satisfecho. Empieza a reír con alivio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Me mira y la sonrisa se tuerce. El ambiente es pegajoso, en todos los sentidos. El mundo es una vorágine. Noto cómo la tierra se mueve. Veo el cielo añil a través de las paredes. Escucho a mi compañero de piso pajeándose en la habitación de al lado. Jim no me deja ir nunca a su piso, dice que es su santuario y que lo contaminaría con mi presencia. A mí nunca me importó demasiado. No por sumisión, simplemente así no tengo que gastarme dinero en el autobús. Y además en mi habitación puedo fumar. Me da igual que luego se vengue, es bastante divertido poder expulsar el humo del cigarrillo con calma en su cara mientras puedes leer en su mueca las distintas formas que se le ocurre de hacerte retorcer de dolor. A veces, cuando vas muy puesto, puedes incluso ver esos pensamientos. Es bastante estimulante.

—No te confundas, si comparto esto contigo es porque eres la única persona lo suficientemente detestable para soportarme, no porque te considere mi amigo.

Sonrío con soberbia, riéndome entre dientes por el halago. Me inclino hacia él rozándole la mejilla, pasando la mano para acariciarle la nuca y atraerle hacia mí.

Lo bueno de la heroína, entre otras cosas, es el estado de euforia. Crea un espejo dentro de ti. De pronto eres hipersensible y parece que eres capaz de sentir algo. Sabes que no es amor, es la excitación de la felicidad cristalizada, la macabra satisfación, pero aún así te lo crees.

Saco la lengua y la paso por una de las comisuras despacio. Su suspiro choca contra mi mejilla. Tira del cuello de mi camiseta y me muerde los labios, salvaje, sin cuidado. Nunca le ha gustado la delicadeza, ni la lentitud. Demasiado impaciente para andarse con preliminares. Se tumba en el colchón y me arrastra consigo, encima de él con los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Mi habitación consiste en un sofá, ropa y basura desperdigada y un colchón con sábanas en la mitad del suelo. Vivo en la mugre, pero gracias a Jim este se ha convertido en nuestro fuerte de combate. Hoy es nuestro día libre, no somos los Napoleones de la sociedad. Nada de planear atentados psicológicos, ni dilucidar cómo podemos crear un caos poético. Hoy no jugamos al Cluedo con personas reales, colocando nosotros mismos las cartas sobre el tablero. Hemos vuelto al lugar del que procedemos, dentro de nuestras cabezas, donde deberíamos habernos quedado. El sexo no se trata de follarnos los cuerpos, sino follarnos las mentes. Acciones que van cogidas de la mano, pero conceptos diferentes.

La heroína manda a Jim morderme los labios con brusquedad. Araña mi espalda a través de la ropa. Le correspondo pegándome a su cuerpo y comenzando un vaivén con las caderas. Le embisto sin ni siquiera estar dentro de él. Respiro. Inspiro. Escucho sus jadeos enfadados, sus gruñidos desbocados. Sus uñas se clavan en mí tan fuerte que me dejarán marca. Me separo de él solo para contemplar sus labios hinchados y humedecidos, sus ojos casi negros por la droga y brillantes por la excitación, su frente sudorosa, su gesto dividido entre el dolor y el placer. Parece estar disfrutando con eso. Le comprendo. Le comprendo perfectamente. Yo también prefiero sentir dolor que nada en absoluto.

Jim es tan magnífico en estos momentos que quema las retinas. La heroína me hace sentir un gran deseo por él. Quiero consumirle, que me lleve a la jaula de su cabeza y me aprisione, quiero ser tan solo su pensamiento, nada más, no quiero ser etéreo si eso conlleva a no estar en su interior. Devórame los ojos para que te pueda ver por dentro, Jim.

Cuando estás con Alicia todo te sabe a metáfora.

Tira de mí y esconde su cara en mi cuello, mordiendo con furia y luego lamiendo como un perro que intenta curar las heridas. Sus dientes son como alambres congelados clavándose en mí y atravesándome con ese dolor metálico que hace que me derrita. Para el resto del mundo somos unos enfermos. Quizá lo seamos. Pero esta es nuestra forma de mostrarnos afecto, si es que tenemos. Y nuestra dosis de realidad deformada nos ayuda a conseguirlo.

Sé lo que pretende. Mordiendo, añarando, golpeando con sus rodillas en mi estómago como si fuera casual. Quiere jugar al dominante y el dominado. Le arranco la camiseta despeinándole bastante y le muerdo la clavícula, metiendo una mano por debajo de sus pantalones. Su gemido débil vibra en mis labios pegados a su garganta. Sé que esto le está destrozando el orgullo, está librando una batalla interna entre dejarse hacer o rebelarse para mostrar su poder sobre mí. Bajo los efectos de la droga su torso parece un caleidoscopio, me está llamando a gritos. Me inclino y lamo uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo y tirando del tejido eréctil. Jim arquea su espalda, jadeando, y yo aprovecho para ir bajando por su cuerpo. Él se incorpora, está a punto de dejarse llevar por su naturaleza depredadora, lo sé porque parece que está a punto de arrollarme para colocarse encima de mí. Su puta vanidad y su jodida cabeza dura. Gruño, enfrentándole con nuestras narices rozándose. Amenazante, soberbio, _peligroso_. Pienso en solucionarle su indecisión.

Jim siempre fue el cerebro, pero yo soy el cuerpo. Agarro sus muñecas y las junto por encima de su cabeza bajo la mirada extrañada de Jim, tan fuerte que dejarán cardenales, preciosas marcas verdes, amarillas y moradas, como arco iris de jubilosa furia. Le empujo y le tumbo en la cama, agarrando sus muñecas con una sola mano y arrancándole los pantalones con la otra, rompiéndole los botones. Se revuelve y patalea debajo de mí, insultándome y llenando de palabras malsonantes el aire de la habitación. Me inclino con una sonrisa altanera y me acerco a su entrepierna, lamiendo por encima de su ropa interior, succionando y haciendo presión. Mi lengua hace círculos sobre la tela. Su pataleta se transforma en estremecimientos y su boca se inunda de palabrotas entre gemidos.

—¿Pero quién... te crees que eres? Suéltame, hijo de puta, o te juro por mi vida que voy a hacerme un piano con tus costillas...

Bufo levemente por la nariz y le suelto un instante para quitarle la ropa interior. Está más excitado de lo que quiere hacer parecer, unas gotas de pre-semen se deslizan por su glande. Me relamo los labios. Jim se levanta con brusquedad, pero yo soy más rápido. Se me está pasando el efecto de la euforia inicial, me queda poco tiempo. Le doy un puñetazo certero en la ceja y vuelvo a agarrarle las muñecas, bajándome la cremallera del pantalón con una mano. Entro en él sin prepararle y puedo asegurar que sus bramidos le raspan la garganta. Tapo la boca con mi mano pero el grito se derrama entre los dedos. Intenta morderme la mano, yo aprieto más mientras comienzo unas embestidas frenéticas contra él. Su cuerpo entero se retuerce, el País de las Maravillas se hace más tangible con cada estocada. Mi compañero de habitación debe estar cascándosela como un bestia con nuestro espectáculo. Jim grita aún más, pero sé que no es precisamente porque se esté quejando. Cree que no conozco su juego, que creo que no le gusta esta situación, que no sé que la ha planeado. Noto cómo se forma una sonrisa bajo mis dedos. Jim saca la lengua y los lame de arriba abajo. Subo sus piernas sobre mis hombros, los dedos de sus pies se encogen de placer. La sangre lubrica su entrada. Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza. Jim es delicioso por dentro y por fuera. Está contrayendo los músculos de su recto a propósito. Aumento el ritmo de tal forma que pienso que voy a sacar a Jim del colchón. Llego a su próstata y finalmente se sacude con violencia y grita por última vez en el dorso de mi mano, explotando en su propio vientre y salpicándome la camiseta. No tardo más de diez segundos en venirme también dentro de él, gimiendo como un desquiciado. Me permito tumbarme un segundo encima de él, extasiado, relajado, pero Jim me aparta de un empujón, sacándome en aquel movimiento de su propio interior. Como me llene el colchón de sangre y semen le voy a rajar, si no lo hace él antes conmigo. Allí estamos, recuperando la respiración desacompasada, uno totalmente desnudo y el otro vestido con la polla aún fuera del pantalón. Me coloco apartándome el flequillo sudado de la frente. El techo ya parece estable, no veo remolinos instalados en mi retina, pero sigo mareado. Escucho a Jim suspirando profundamente y contengo una sonrisa. Sé que pronto llegará la venganza. Veo por el rabillo del ojo cómo se sacude con asco el semen del abdomen, chasqueando la lengua.

—Seb, creo que deberías ir despidiéndote de tu compañero de piso, no creo que llegues vivo al amanecer.

Me río entre dientes con burla y hago como que no sé nada de su sádico y enfermizo juego, aunque seguramente él ya lo sepa todo. Es por eso que funcionamos, los dos estamos igualmente estropeados. Noto cómo desliza su mano por el colchón hasta la mía y entrelaza los dedos. Devuelvo la presión en ellos, aceptando el contacto. Como si la heroína no nos ayudase a hacer esas cosas, como si de verdad sintiéramos algo.

Respiro. Inspiro.

Nosotros no estamos enamorados, solo rotos en pedazos.


End file.
